


Lonely Hearts

by Liala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arranged Marriage, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kylo, Dream Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Force Bond, Frottage, Kissing, Kylo needs love, No spoilers for the films, Pet Names, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire AU, some violence, vampire!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: When the Lord of the Mountain posts an notice in the town centre he is seeking a wife, you see a way to finally get your family out of poverty.  Little did you know there was more to the mysterious Lord Kylo Ren than meets the eye.





	1. The Notice

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. Some Vampire!Kylo and reader. I've really enjoyed all the fics I have read lately and wanted to contribute. After watching Van Helsing this was the first fic to come to fruition though I hope to do more. It's my first Kylo Ren fic. I also just wanted to write filth and ended up with plot :)
> 
> I haven't written 2nd person for a while, so I did my best.  
> I hope you enjoy and are having a good time.

It had been years since anyone had heard from the lord on the mountain but one day a gold edged notice was hung up on the town noticeboard.  It had caught the attention of every young woman in the village and every greedy father in the land.  Lord Kylo Ren was looking for a wife.  Despite direly needing money for your family your father had refused to allow any of his daughters sell themselves for a reward.  You were all too precious for that.  You fought with your father tooth and nail against his decision as the money could buy them medical supplies your family needed.  But still he refused, not wishing his daughter to be another Lord’s whore.

So you made the decision for him.  You waited until he left for work on the morning and quickly began packing your things.

“(Y/n) are you really going?”  Your youngest sister asked from the doorway.  “Please don't go.”

“I have to, if I don't then we could miss out on a chance getting things we sorely need.  And hey, just think, If I fail I’ll be home before you know it.” You smiled.

“You still shouldn't be the one going.” Added your brother.  “Naina is the oldest let her go.”

You shook your head.  “She is betrothed already and has her life already.  Me...I am of age and have no clear path.”

Your brother huffed storming away you heard a sharp shriek before he came back with your sister's best dress.  You adored it, made of the finest cotton your family could afford.  It was even finer than your own coming of age dress your mother found second hand.  You smiled and took it gratefully hugging your brother tight.  After a quick bath you wore your cleanest corset with the only smart bloomers you owned.  The dress was made of red fabric clung closely to your chest, the neckline cut low showing some of the corset below as your sister was larger than you. The skirt flowed loose and to just above your ankles as you were taller than your sister.   Your brother brought your worn brown boots to you as he polished them as best he could.  You had no mirror to examine yourself in and hoped it may be enough. Others in the village had called you pretty, perhaps that would be enough.  

Unable to afford a carriage and were forced to walk.  You filled your bag with a little bread and water as well as your sketchbook.  You bid your siblings goodbye willing the tears back as you went to the prospect of a new life.  They each have you a keepsake and swore to keep your secret.  You loved them and would do anything to keep them safe and fed.

By the time you climbed up the mountain your hair had loosened from your braid and a small sweat formed on your brow.  The walk was quiet and you relished the cool  evening air.  But your gown was getting dirty and boots were stained with mud.  Worst of all it had rained the last  hour of your journey soaking you to the bone.  By the time you arrived at the mansion the sun was beginning to set and you hoped that you were not too late. You were not the first to arrive at the grand mansion in the mountains.  Delicate footprints marred the fresh snow of other arrivals and carriages lined the pathway.  The mansion was beautiful with gothic archways and so many windows.  It was opulent and like a picture you had seen once in the city museum when you were little.  If only you could pause and sketch it!

As you reached the entrance there was no guard or servant to meet you.  Didn't lords have lots of servants?  You tried the handle and found it unlocked letting yourself into the building.

“Hello?” You called opening the door.  “There was no-one at the door.”

The hall was silent, so you stepped in further the darkness.  From the entrance you could see a thin sliver of light.  Perhaps that would hold people?

“Hello?” You called stepping into the blinding light.  “I'm sorry there was no-one…”

“My, my.  Look what the cat dragged in.” You knew that sneering laugh.  It was Marguerite, only she was rude enough to interrupt you.

As your eyes adjusted to the light of the room you realised you were later than you imagined.  The hall was set for a great banquet sat around the hall was 20 or 30 girls from the village all in their finery, though none were from your end of town.  You searched the room for the Lord realising you were interrupting dinner.

“Why are you here (l/n?)” Continued Marguerite. Tossing her golden locks over her shoulder.  “Got lost on your way to the servants quarters?  You're dripping on the carpet.” She sneered.

“Look at that dress, did she make it from her curtains?”

“I bet she's riddled with lice.”

“Why don't you all just shut the fuck up?” You snapped.  “The only person here who has a right to judge me is the Lord.”

“Peasant!” She snapped raising her hand to strike you but she froze mid strike though you didn't flinch.

“Your Lordship…” she stammered looking above your head.

You sound around and was met by a wall of black.  Slowly you brought your eyes up past the fine clothes to meet the intense gaze of the man called Lord.  He was handsome, with full lips and dark eyes that were expressive and seems to see through you.  His hair hung in thick waves to his neck and beauty marks dotted his face.  How could you ever compare to such beauty?

“It seems we have another guest.” His deep voice sent a shiver down your spine.

“Sir.” You curtseyed unsure of protocol.  “I am sorry I am late...and wet...and muddy.” You added feeling tears threatening to form.  “Am I too late to be considered for your bride?”

He seemed to survey over your form and the front dip of your dress.  “There is always room for one more at the table.” He smiled gaze holding yours.  “And such comments are unbecoming.” He snapped at the table.  

You smiled and took a seat at the far end of the table perched on a chair brought by a servant.  The Lord took his place at the head of the table and you could practically hear the clamour of hearts and greed.  A plate of hot food was presented before you larger and richer than things you had eaten before.  You waited to see what the others did noting the forks they chose and when they started to eat.  Taking a small bite of the meat you moaned quietly at the taste.  It was out of this world full of flavour better than the ends you used to fight over in the stew.  Eagerly you dug into your meal ignoring the Lord and his harem for the best meal in months.  When the girls beside you left a lot on their plate so wrapped up were they in their ogling that you pinched more from their plates ignoring the looks they gave.

Stuffed, you contemplated how much you could hide in your bag for your siblings realising what little chance than you had.  You managed to grab four apples when there was a soft ringing sound at the head of the table.

“Ladies, I am blessed to have so many willingly come to my hall and see my hand in marriage.” His deep voice rang out.  Voices had always attracted you and his was drawing you like a moth to flame.  The hall tittered at his compliment as if his appearance and character was what drew them to him not the promise of wealth.  “After dinner you will be shown to the drawing room and I will meet each you in the study to get to know you.  After that some of you will leave us, while those successful remain overnight.”

“Yes, Sire.” They replied and you copied.

The Lord stood to depart and bowed as the ladies fanned themselves.  An aged butler showed them the way to the drawing room.  The grandeur of the dining room was nothing compared to the wealth of knowledge in the drawing room.  Shelves lined the walls stacked with books.  You had never seen so many let alone be allowed near them.  As the girls broke off into groups and sat on the many chairs you wandered up and down the shelves examining the covers.  Your fingers danced by your side desperate to touch but afraid to.  The butler stood guard at the door calling candidates and ensuring no one wandered off and no-one had yet to return.  You walked across trying to seem demure and contain your excitement.

“Excuse me…”

“No one may leave until they are called.” he repeated monotonously, the others must have harassed him.

“I was just wondering...may I read one of the books while I wait?”

The butler stared at you as if you had grown another head.  “You may, but take care.”

You squeaked and giggled with excitement bounding back over to the case knowing which volume you wished to begin with.  Eagerly you sat on a chair in the corner and began to devour the novel until the Butler had to shake you to get your attention.  Sheepishly you followed him to the Lord taking in the lush surroundings around you.

The man in question was lounging in a wingback chair in front of the fire and indicated you should sit opposite him in a matching chair.  Nervously, you sat perched on the edge of the seat clutching the borrowed book tight.

“What did you choose?” he asked.

“Sorry?”

“What book did you choose?” he nodded to the book held close to your chest.

“Oh! I didn’t mean to bring it in.  Jules Verne, 20,000 leagues under the sea.” you replied with a coy smile.  “I like adventures.”

"A good choice.” he smirked.  “What’s your name?”

“(y/n) (l/n)” you replied.

“And your family?”

“I am from Cheapside sir.” you replied head held high.  “My father is a worker in the docks and my mother was a governess but she passed away many years ago.  I have four other siblings sir.”

“You may call me Kylo if I may refer to you by name.” you nodded in agreement.  “I am surprised you chose to come.”

“My Father is against it.  He views it as selling myself for money.”

“Most of them believe that.  Their fathers intending to arrange their marriage from birth.  How do you view it?”

“Survival, freedom,  hope” you replied.  “The money promised would mean my sister can get medicine for her cough, my brother to go to trade school or my sister to have a proper wedding feast or my Father could finally retire.”  you noticed his intense gaze.  “I understand it may seem like I am using you...I suppose I am, but I swear on their lives I will be a good wife.  I can learn court ettiquette and…” he held his hand up for you to stop.

“I appreciate your honesty.” he smiled and you felt your heart skip a beat.  “It is quite refreshing and I find myself intrigued by the girl from Cheapside.  Do you have any other clothes?  Yours seemed ruined.”

“I...no.  This was our best.” you replied.

“I will have some spare clothing that you can wear until those dry.”

“Thank you.” 

“There is a room prepared for you, should you wish to continue our...courting.” he smiled eyes intense.

“I would.”

He guided you towards the door, one large hand placed at the centre of your back.  “And (y/n) should you want more food, you do not have to take it.  Just ask.”

You stared open mouthed and red with shame.  “I’m sorry.” you replied realising you spent most of your time apologising.  “It was for…”

“Home?” he ventured and you nodded.  “Such kindness.” he seemed to approve pressing a kiss to your forehead.  “Sleep well.”

\------------------------------

Despite his wish for you to sleep well you found your sleep disturbed by sensual dreams.  

_ “Kylo” _

_ You’re lying under the covers in just the plain shirt Lord Ren had given you.  Your corset is off and your bloomers are missing.  The fine fabric of the shirt seemed to tease your breasts as if they were being caressed.  Your body arched and pressed seeking greater friction as you nuzzled against the duvet seeking something, anything to bring you comfort.  Frustrated, you kicked the cover away the cooler night air teasing your slick puss as the air seemed cloying. _

_ You gasped as you felt large hands grip your thighs and you look down to meet the dark gaze of the Lord Kylo.  He came like you called.  You gasp as his thumbs trace the sensitive inside of your thighs as his gaze bored into your own.  He looked exquisite highlighted by the low light of the fire and you drank in the sight of him as he crawled up your body like a predator.  You noted his lack of clothing only his undershorts separated him from you.   _

_  
_ _ “So beautiful, a diamond in the rough.” he growled leaning over you.  “Do you wish to sing for me songbird?” _

_ “Yes.” you hummed.   _

_ You gasped as his lips pressed against your neck over your pulsepoint.  His lips felt like you imagined soft and insistent against your own as he pressed against you.  Your hands went to touch him but found them pinned under his own.  He chuckled as you tried to pull away desperate to touch him, _

_ “Such lewd dreams and wants you have.” he growled pinning both hands above you.  _

_ “Please.” you whimpered, not quite sure what you were asking for but needing more.   _

_ “What do you want?” he hummed against your neck paying attention to your pulse point as you rolled your hips against him. _

_ “I want you.” you admitted kissing his neck in the same place.  “And your books.” you giggled.   _

_ He laughed openly and sat up releasing your pinned hands looking down at your flushed form.  Slowly he undid the laces holding your loose shirt together as your heart pounded in your chest.  Gentler than a lover’s caress he pulled the fabric apart revealing the swell of your breasts.  Ever so slowly he leaned down and nuzzled against the soft skin of your chest before his mouth descended sucking and nipping the soft skin and soothing the bites with a kiss. _

_ “Kylo…” you gasped and one hand descended towards your slit feeling the slick gathered there.  He growled at the feeling as you cried out and teased your cunt and clit in long thick strokes.  You cried out and grabbed his head feeling his thick hair and tugging him back to your lips.  “Kylo.” you purred in need between kisses fuelling his own desire as he tore the shirt fully open before sucking on your breast harshly.  You could feel the sharp press of his teeth and mewled, they seemed more pointed than normal. _

_ “Sing for me.” he ordered as he slid a finger within you, the intrusion was smooth thanks to your arousal but strange as more sensations overwhelmed you the pleasure seemed to cloud your mind.  “Submit to me, be mine and I will worship you.” he growled as he stretched you with a second finger. _

_ “Kylo!” you cried as you felt the pleasure increase towards your peak, the soft brushing of his hair against you and the press of his teeth against your neck sent you over the edge as you cried out. _

_ You barely felt the bite through the haze of your pleasure.  Two pricks of pain against your neck as he sucked hard and your body shuddered in the blend of pleasure and pain.  You didn’t register the drops of red rolling down your body or the red that streaked his mouth when he pulled away, only contentment as he urged you to sleep. _

_ \--------------- _

Your consciousness came back in a rush as you bolted upright gasping through the aching pleasure in your body.  You cheeks felt heated but as your hands patted over your body you noted the shirt was still intact and there were no bites upon your neck.  How could you think such lewd things about the Lord?  He had done nothing but be kind to you and here you were fantasizing that he could do something so beastly as drink your blood.

Despite the slick between your legs you cleaned yourself as best you could and slid into the simple dress he provided you in black that matched his own clothing.  Unsure what time it was you headed down the corridor towards the dining room and entered to find no one else awake.  Still unsure of protocol you sat at the table near Lord Ren’s seat and continued reading your book getting lost in the pages before three others joined you.  You were pleased to see that Marguerite was no longer there.

The table was filled with food and you muched absentmindedly on toast as the others discussed family business.

“Ladies, the Lord apologises, he is unable to be with you today and offers you his grounds to explore and his home to seek shelter in.  He will join you again later in the day.”

The others dismissed him with a wave and you called a “Thank you.” to his elderly form.  Changing into your dry but muddy dress you decided to take the opportunity to sketch the castle from the gardens.  Dirty clothes on and bag slung over your shoulder you headed into the gardens.  Unlike the rest of the house this seemed to be less cared for at the back of the house.  Rose bushes were overgrown and Ivy had wormed its way through the trees and bushes hadn’t been trimmed in an age.  As you explored further you found broken statues and ponds lots of things to study.  Even as the light faded and the house became lit you still found things to study in the dying light.

“I’m starting to think you like my home more than me.”  the deep voice of the Lord growled by the exit to the centre of the maze. 

“There’s just so much to see.” you smiled.  “Did I miss something again?”

“Yes, but it is of no matter.” he smirked and you felt butterflies in your stomach remembering your dream.  “You didn’t get lost did you?”

“No, just wrapped up in drawing.”

“It will be dark soon, we should head back before you cannot see.”

“I’m not afraid.” you stated.  “There isn’t much light at home.  I could find my way back.” you turned away to collect your things.

“Aren’t you afraid of what hides in the dark.” he growled next to your ear.  You hadn’t even heard him cross the distance between you let alone sneak up behind you his large hands bracketing your waist from behind.  You could feel his warm breath against your ear and leaned into his touch.

“The only thing here is you Lord.” you stated turning in his grasp.  In the dying light his eyes held a dark intensity as he looked down upon you.  “Should I be afraid of you?”

“Yes.” he growled gripping you tightly.  “You have awakened a hunger in me.” he hummed his hand travelling up your side to where he bit you in your dream.  “You should run away and never look back lest I capture you.”

You bit your lip in anticipation of his kiss, if you created hunger in him, he created something in you.  Desire.  Coyly you smiled before cupping him through his trousers.

“What makes you think I don’t want to be captured?” you teased squeezing gently before taking off at a run.

You heard a deep laugh before he started following you, heavy footsteps thudding between your lighter ones.

“Oh little songbird…” you heard him call, your heart racing at him choice of nickname.  “...so eager for a cage?”

You giggled as you climbed through a gap in the hedge small enough to cimb through into a small open area with a bench.  You hid behind it as you heard his footsteps thunder past as you tried to calm your breathing.  You counted to ten before crawling out and heading back the way you came walking to keep your footsteps quiet.  As you entered another open area you froze when you foot crunched on the gravel.  For a moment your heart raced and but you heard no sounds of the Lord approaching.  

Tentatively you stepped slowly across the gravel as it was truly becoming dark now.  You almost cheered in victory as you approached the exit to the final pathway.  Freedom was within your grasp when a large shadow filled the exit.

“Caught you.”

You shrieked as he captured you easily in his arms.  As you try to pull away you stumble falling to the ground taking him with you.  You landed with an oomph and a tangle of limbs but his hand prevented your head from hitting the ground.  Enjoying the hunt you tried to wriggle away but he held you firmly grabbing your hands as your tried to crawl away.  After a few more minutes of struggling you finally gave up.

“Fine,” you huffed.  “You win.”

You heard his warm chuckle in the dark and the insistent press of something hard against your thigh as you huffed below him.  

“I think I have.” he replied the ghost of his touch against your cheek caused you to let loose a small moan.  “May I kiss you?” he asked settling between your thighs and you automatically gripped his hips between your thighs he groaned when you rocked your hips in instinct against his cock.  The heavy press of his cock against your clothed slit was maddening.  “If you don’t stop that little songbird I don’t know I can be gentle.”

“Don’t be…” you replied leaning to meet him as he devoured you with a kiss.  You moaned wantonly as his hands travelled over your body the pressure of his hands above your corset was enough for you to crave more touch as you tried to pull him against you.  You moaned his name like a prayer touching and exploring his body as he enjoyed yours, his hips rocking against yours dragging his hardness against your slit.  “Oh God!” you cried out when his teeth found your neck nipping and sucking marks, reminding you of your dream and of that final pleasure.

“There is no God here.” he growled against your neck.  “Only me.”

“Only you Kylo.” you replied and he shivered under your touch.  

How long you rolled against each other you didn’t know but your body needed more than just rutting against each other.  You felt aching and empty, desperate to be filled or to have this ache stolen away.  It was only when you shivered did he pull away denying you your peak.

“It’s late.” he growled as if trying to regain his senses.  “We should return.”

“Y-y-yes.” you replied, wishing he was against you again but as you awareness refocused on your surroundings.  You felt the chill on your bones and the sharp poking of gravel on your back.  Not ideal for your first time.  Carefully he helped you to your feet and guided you back to the warm confines of the house.  It was still so quiet and you wondered if everyone had gone to sleep already.  “Thank you.” you leaned up to kiss him.  “I should get cleaned up.” you blushed realising you had practically mounted the man.

“I’ll have warm water sent to you.” he kissed you again unable to break contact.  “Come back soon.”

“Oh, Lord.  There you are.” another one of the girls emerged from the dining room.  “We were worried.”

“I’ll be there shortly Esme.” he replied curtly as you pulled away.

“Thank you.” you smiled before fleeing.

How could you have been so stupid?  Of course he wanted to test his potential wives for their response.  Tears streaked down your cheeks as you felt used and ashamed needing to get clean more than ever.  You really were just a fool way out of your depth and this evening was enough to prove it.

\--------------------

Time passed slowly as you tried to focus on your book but found your mind wandering to more carnal thoughts.  Your body was still remembered his touch against your skin and you craved more but you remembered it was all just a game to him.  When the Butler had delivered you some hot water you asked him politely if you could dine in your room and he returned with a steaming plate later.

Torn between desire and shame you tossed and turned finding yourself rereading the same lines over and over.  This had been a mistake.  He was from another world and you were out of your depth and needed to leave.  

_ Come to me.   _ The words rang clear in your mind but were not your own.   _ Mine, all mine. _

_ Why can I hear you?   _ You thought clearly recognising your own mental voice.   _ You are not me. _

_ No, I’m not you.   _ The voice chuckled.   _ Find me. _

You opened the door of your room looking for source of the voice.  As you moved down the the hallway the voice teased and whispered you in the low light.  It made lewd promises and declarations of adoration.

_ I cannot wait to taste you. _

_ How will you taste me?  I’m not a meal. _

_ So innocent, so pure.   _

_ You should see me when I’m angry.   _ You sassed back.

_ Oh I hope so.   _ It replied.

Eventually the voice guided you towards the drawing room, the warm light of a fire cutting through the darkness like a knife.  Gently you opened the door to find Kylo sat before the fire in the same wingback chair you met him in before.  Except this time he wore nothing except his undershorts and held a glass in his hands.  You breath hitched at the sight of him dishevelled and dangerous.  Power seemed to radiate from him as he watched you enter.  You stepped closer into the light of the room forgetting your state of undress.  The thin fabric did little to hide your body under his gaze.

“You are beautiful.” he whispered.

“And you were in my head.” you replied honestly.  “I’m confused and scared Kylo.”

“I...I know it’s scary but please believe me it is not what I intended.  Please...sit.”

You sat opposite him in the other chair drawing your feet up as if it was a secure barrier to protect yourself from him.  He looked anxious, eyes expressing more than the rest of his face.  His long fingers steepled in front of him as he considered his words.

“Marry me.” he asked quietly afraid of saying too much too soon.  “You are the one I wish to spend my life with.”

“Oh.” you replied surprised.  What about Esme?  What about the others?

“But,” he sighed.  “There is something you must know first.  I am...not as I seem…”

“No he isn’t.” came a determined voice from the corridor.

“Esme.” he hissed.  “I told you to leave.”

“So you could make another monster?” she snapped.  “Grandpa told me stories of your kind.  I didn’t think it was true until I saw you earlier.”  the young woman stepped into the room with a loaded rifle.  You recognised her from breakfast that morning. “I always knew his training would come in handy.”

“Ky...lo?” you mumbled moving towards him.

“Stay where you are whore.” snapped the woman waving the gun in your direction bringing fear to your heart.

_ Don’t speak.   _ Kylo spoke to your mind.  

“Did he tell you what he was?” you shook your head.  “Show her.” she snapped pointing the gun at your head.

“Forgive me.” he whispered to you.

You watched wide-eyed in horror as his incisors began to grow and his hands formed into claws.  His eyes took on a more yellowed glowing hue and you realised the man in front of you was not the man you expected.  

“Vampire.” sneered Esme.

“Kylo?” you called to him quietly. 

“It’s true.”  _ I didn’t mean for you to find out like this. _

“Why hold the competition Lord?  Looking for young hearts to turn?”

“Would you believe me if I said I was lonely?”

“No.” she sneered.

_ Yes.   _ You thought.  He looked at you kindly.   _ I think I can. _

“I’ve been alone for centuries avoiding the people and not causing harm.  My punishment for an unthinkable deed.  I never harmed them, never took from them.  I just wanted...someone to love.”

“You’re dead.  You can’t love.”

“You’re right.” he replied defeated.

“Hey poor girl.” started Esme.  “Get up slowly and move towards me.”

“Why?”

“He’s bonded to you.” she replied.  “You’re a good bargaining chip.”

_ Don’t!   _ He snapped  _ She’ll still hurt you. _

_ Trust me.   _ You soothed.

Carefully you got to your feet and padded behind the woman searching for something you could use.  You eyes drifted to the decanter on the table and you hatched a plan.  As Esme focused on Kylo you grabbed the heavy crystal decanter and smashed it into the woman’s head as you screamed mentally for Kylo to do something.  In an instant he had crossed the room and had the woman in his grip his mouth biting her neck savagely as he began to feed.  You dropped to the flaw awestruck and afraid as he chewed urging more blood to surface.  The only noise in the room was the wet sucking of her blood.  In minutes he had drained her to the point of death snapping her neck to prevent her turning.  He dropped her body like a sack of potatoes his victims blood on his chest and you were afraid.

_ Please.   _ He begged.   _ Please don’t be afraid.  I...I won’t hurt you. _

“The dream…” you gasped.

“I...I follow the bond when I felt you call for me.  I didn’t touch you physically.  It was your dream.”

_ ohgodohmygodI’manidiotohmygod. _

“If you want to leave, I won’t stop you.” he choked.  You could see distinct streaks of pink tears.  “I could never trap you against your will.”

What were you going to do?

 


	2. Lonely no more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Wow! I'm overwhelmed by the response and the kind comments. At this point this is the conclusion, however I do have other ideas I may explore later if people would like more of this tale. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and happy new year!

Kylo watched you grief stricken.  You had just witnessed him become something from a nightmare and drain the life out of a living being.  How could he expect you to love him after this?  You felt his fear, anxiety and sorrow through the strange bond between you but despite his fear of losing you he didn’t try and stop you.  His cheeks were stained pink from silent tears his bare body splattered with the remains of Esme.  He withdrew his claws and fangs hiding the monster within.  Yet, you could not bring yourself to hate him.  He closed his eyes and you felt his feelings withdraw as if trying to make the split easier.

“Kylo.” you called softly aware of the fear and tension between you both.  “Why don’t we get you cleaned up?” you held out your hand for him to take it.

Kylo kept his focus on you as he stepped over the body and stalked towards you.  His hands remained at his side as he moved closer tense and anxious.  He took your hand gently, fearful of hurting you as you held on tightly.  You headed out and padded towards your room you still had water left from earlier in the evening.

“Stop.” he whispered outside a large ornate doorway.  “My room has running water.”

You nodded and lead him into his room.  Compared to the rest of the house it looked as if it was actually lived in and maintained.  You spotted the open doors to the bathroom and headed towards it.  It was certainly more lavish than your own quarters.

“Wow.” you gasped.

“I live alone, there was no point having all the rooms active.”

“Sensible.” you smiled letting go of his hand to fill the sink with water as you grabbed a cloth and soaked it in the warm water.  He remained still afraid to break whatever kept you with him.  The smallest glimmer of hope growing in his heart.  Gently you pressed the cloth to his chest wiping away the blood that was drying.  You felt him freeze when you touched him, cleaning away the grime.  You hummed soothingly as you rinsed the cloth.

“Why?” he choked out.  “Why are you still here?”

“I’m cleaning you up silly.” you smiled weakly wiping away the last of the blood on his chest.  “Can you kneel?” you asked and he complied gaze not leaving your face.  “May I clean your face?” he nodded closing his eyes he groaned at the feel of your fingertips on his chin tilting his head back and brushing his hair away from his face.

“I don’t deserve your kindness.” he said low humming in pleasure as you touched his neck.

“You do Kylo.” you replied.  “Tell me more about this.”

“I was a foolish young man looking for a way to escape responsibility.  My Father and Mother were respected members of society, but distant and they considered me odd for my introverted nature and aversion to socialising.” he sighed.  “His name was Snoke.  My Sire.  He fooled me with honeyed words and promises of freedom.  By the time I realised his lies and manipulation it was too late.  He had turned me into this.  The first few decades are a blur but I know I did bad things by then it was too late for redemption.”

You rinsed the cloth out remaining silent to give him room to speak.  

“I met them, my parents.  What felt like a blink of an eye for me was a lifetime for them.  They were old and frail but so pleased to see me.  We talked and for the first time I felt they listened.  At great cost I was able to escape my Master's grasp and return here to their home.  I cared for them until they passed.” He paused eyes full of sorrow.  “I...I swore I would watch over their home, their land and people.  It just was so…lonely…” he rested his head on your stomach.  

You dropped the washcloth content he was clean and wrapped your arms around him gently stroking his hair.  You could feel his anguish and upset and overwhelmingly you could feel his loneliness. 

“I believe you Kylo.” You replied holding him close.  “Why can I feel it?”

“I don't know.” His hands held your hips and you knelt before him.  “I heard you call for me that night in your dream and I just reached out and you were there all the time in my head just within reach.” He stroked your sides affectionately.  “You feel happy.” 

“I do.”

“You're not afraid.”

“No I'm not.” You smiled leaning in to kiss him softly.  You felt his joy flutter like the wings of a butterfly.  “Are you going to turn me?”

“It would be a lie to say I hadn’t thought about it.  But I will not make the choice for you nor will I influence you like I was influenced.”

“Hmmmm.” You thought tracing patterns on his chest as he remained still not wanting to discourage you.  Without comment you stood and padded towards his bedroom kicking off your bloomers in plain view of the bathroom.  His bed was as soft as you imagined it to be.  Heavy drapes were hung around and pinned back at the posts.  The sheets were smooth as you pulled it back.  Climbing underneath and rubbing your cheek against the softness.  This was what you wanted to feel in your dream.

_ How long are you going to stay in there?   _ You thought through the bond.   _ The bed is awfully empty…  _ You sent a series of images of the two of you through the bond and you heard him growl.

“Oh little Songbird…” he called as he stood in the doorway to where you lay.

“Yes Kylo?”

“Marry me.” he stepped slowly towards you surveying your form as you lay there, committing it to memory.  “Please.”  He climbed up the bed mimicking your dream as you rolled to your back body already heating from the bond and your own desire.  He pushed the soft fabric up your stomach kissing the exposed skin and up your sternum avoiding your sensitive breasts as he pushed the fabric higher.

You giggle at the ghost of his touch and pull him up to your lips kissing him deeply.  You wrapped a leg around his hip pulling him closer as you ran your fingers through his hair moaning at the press of his chest against yours.   _ Kylo...all mine.   _ You purred through the bond and he seized your hands pinning them above you.

_ You test my restraint.   _

_ I want you Kylo.  I want to be yours. _

“Is that yes?” he asked again firmly denying your kiss and keeping you pinned.

“Yes Kylo.”  His smile was brighter than even the clearest day.  

Pure joy radiated through the bond as you rolled on the bed giggling in joy.  Kylo pulled you on top him legs straddling his hips as you felt his hardness press against your slit through his shorts.  Teasingly you leaned over him this time kissing him roughly as you trailed your hands over his body as you had ached to do.  He groaned relishing the touch and contact after so long.  You rocked gently against his hardness pulling your shirt over your head and tossing it away.  He groaned running his hands up and down your sides cupping your breasts as you moaned wantonly.

“Can we?” you asked nervously.  “I don’t think I can wait until the wedding night.”

“You don’t have to.”   _ I won’t rush you. _

“I want to.” you affirmed tugging the string of his shorts loose.  You waited for his nod of agreement before helping remove them.  Warm, everywhere he touched was warm.  Wherever your bodies touched burned in shared heat as you lost yourselves to pleasure and sensation.  The feel of his hand dragging down your sternum, the taste of a soft kiss or the press of lips to skin, everything had your senses in overdrive.

“Kylo!!” you cried out when his fingers traced your slit rhythmically up and down teasing your clit. You rocked gently to his touch as he tipped you head back with a tug to your hair exposing your neck to his kisses.  You ached as you felt him suck and nibbled your skin.   _ Would he bite? _

“I will not bite or feed from you unless you ask me too.” he replied.  “I will keep you safe.”   _ Mine. _

“Does it feel good for you?”

“It can make us both feel good but it’s more than that.  It shares memory, feelings as well as uhhhh fulfilling hunger.”

“Will you feed from me today?  Just like the dream?” 

“Gladly.” he smiled rolling you to your back as he kissed down to your breasts nipping and sucking.  You arched as his fingers entered you teasing and stretching you for him.  His thumb teased your clit as you scraped your nails against his scalp making him growl.  It was so much more than your dream and you felt the pleasure rise.  Through the haze of your pleasure you noticed his hips rock against the coverlet seeking some friction for his aching cock.  

_ It is nothing compared to how you will feel.   _ You heard the thought clearly.

“Please Kylo” you begged.  “I need you.”

“Tell me to stop and I will.”

Large hands pressed your thighs further apart and you felt the blunt head of his cock press against you rubbing against your slit.  You brushed the thick curtain of his hair away from his face.  You needed to see him, needed to feel the connection between you.  Kylo kissed you deeply as he began to press into your heat as you gasped at the new intrusion.  A slight pinch and he was seated fully within you as he teased your neck with kisses and gently circled your clit.   _ I feel so full of you....  _ You sent through the link pressing where you thought you could feel him.  His pleasure at your compliment filtered through the bond.  

_ I was right, you feel like heaven. _

Gently, you began to rock your hips instinctively seeking more than the complete feeling of being joined.  In slow movements he rocked within you the deep press of his cock elicited soft moans as he began to thrust.   _ More, Kylo, Give me more. _

He growled against your neck thrusting slow and deep as you called out his name, he felt good like moving within you.  You nails dug into his hips urging him to do more as he surrendered control allowing you to withdraw him almost fully before snapping in.  

“Yes!” you hissed against his lips as you did it again raising up to kiss him and felt the sharp poke of fangs.  He froze fearful but you continued the kiss your tongue tracing the sharp points of his incisors.   _ I am not afraid.   _ You sent through the bond.   _ I am not afraid.   _ Kylo’s thrusts grew harsher as he pressed your thighs apart and rapidly stroked your clit.  It was too much you felt your pleasure begin to crest as he nipped and sucked your breasts harshly.

_ I’m close, are you sure?   _ He kissed your neck where you expected he would bite.  

_ Yes Kylo.   _

You turned your head exposing your neck to him.  Kylo growled fucking you harder his mouth latched to your neck nipping and sucking as you came crying out as you felt the sharp sting of his fangs.  Everything became a blur, the pleasure you felt, the feelings you shared and the heavy pull of his mouth on your neck.  Your cried his name as you held onto him the sensation overwhelming as you felt his pleasure peak and he came within you.

For a moment there was the sound of your quiet panting and the soft hum he made as he kissed and licked the puncture marks.  You shivered as you felt his seed between your thighs begin to leak and tried to shut your thighs forgetting he was between you.  Without breaking the comfortable serenity between you he headed to the bathroom and fetched a clean cloth.  With a gentle touch he cleaned you both before tossing it haphazardly into the bathroom.

You felt his happiness and your own and he moved around the room shutting the heavy blinds over the windows and set a gas lamp to low.

_ Dawn is coming. _

With the windows barred he undid the canopy on the bed and lay beside you kissing and nuzzling against you. 

“How do you feel?” he kissed the bite gently.

“Whole.” you replied  “Happy.”

“Mine.” he added sensing your thoughts and you nodded.  “Dawn is coming, I need to rest.” he added.  “You may stay if you wish, or return to your rooms till I rise again.”

You shook your head but realised it was dark.  You rolled and cuddled against him.  “I’m right where I need to be.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

The moon was full on this warm summer’s evening.  Since that fateful night nine months ago you had never left Lord Ren’s side.  You slept with him through the day wrapped tightly in his arms and rose just before sunset so you could greet him when he woke up.  You spent your nights working your way through his vast collection of literature or indulging yourself in each others bodies.

You Father had been furious when you returned home to collect your things.  Deep down you knew it was because he was afraid for you but when you introduced Kylo as your future husband his demeanour changed and softened when he saw the Kylo treated you kindly and with respect.  He had given his blessing to your union but refused to move the family to the estate wanting you to have a new life.  Thankfully with Kylo’s help you had convinced him to accept the dowry and help to bring the house back into repair so you knew they would be provided for.

Your family were safe and you had a wonderful, if unorthodox, husband.  He admitted your blood was the most delicious he had ever tasted and never let a drop go to waste.  Once you had cut your finger on the page of a book, just a small papercut, but when he sucked the droplet of blood you felt your desire rise.  

_ You guided him to sit in his favourite chair in front of the fire.  He watched you with blown pupils as you undid his trousers pulling them down enough to free his cock.  Keeping his gaze you licked from the base to the tip.  You felt no apprehension or fear doing this for him.  Under his gaze you felt power and joy in bringing him pleasure.  You relished every gasp and every moan you drew from him and when he reciprocated you felt like his goddess.  _

_ “(y/n)” he gasped his fingers raking into your hair, quickly removing the pins that held it in place so he could wrap his fingers in it.  “Oh songbird your mouth feels so good.” he growled using his grip on your hair to move you up and down his length.  You sucked and licked his length as best you could running your hands up and down his thighs possessively as he rocked his hips pressing deeper.  You could feel his excitement through your bond and he knew how wet you were already. _

 

**_If you don’t stop I don’t think we will be ready in time._ **

 

You felt Kylo’s desire and frustration through the bond not realising you were projecting the memory to him.  You apologised quietly and made promises for later in the evening.  After a short bath you dried yourself off when there was a knock at the door.  With a grin, you opened the door to your sisters who bounded in full of glee and eager to help to you.  It was the first time they had visited the mansion and Kylo had made sure it was accessible for all even having a gardener tidy up the wild state of the garden.  He had said it was so that he made a good impression but part of you hoped it was for playing your games of chase.

“Oh it’s beautiful!” your sister exclaimed from the bedroom.  “Mother's dress, You fixed it.”

“I did, Kylo was happy to indulge me.”

Your sisters marvelled at your Mother’s wedding dress, restored to its former glory after being kept hidden in a damp wardrobe at home.  It had a tight white bodice with thick straps and lace sleeves.  Lace wove around your waist creating an empire waistline and the skirt flowed to the ground with a lace overlay.  Your mother hadn’t bothered with a long train but she had a small gold coronet which held a lace veil in place.  You had admired the dress for years and although your eldest sister had refused to wear it, you adored it.

“He really loves you doesn’t he?” the eldest spoke noting your affectionate smile.

“Yes, he does.”

“Well we best make sure you are ready for the ceremony!” they giggled.

It was your wedding day, well night to be more exact.  Kylo had been surprised that you wished for an evening ceremony despite his assurance that he could handle some sunlight for the wedding.  But you had insisted, the ceremony was for both of you and you wanted him to be comfortable.  For a Lord’s wedding it was a small one.  He had no remaining descendants therefore his side was filled with others like him.  You had met some of them before, Lord Hux and Lady Phasma, friends and occasional enemies that followed Kylo away from his Master.  They were both ethereal and handsome in appearance and Phasma had been keen to get to know you and have another female to talk to in the group.  You still remember her promise to train you in self defense to prevent another Esme or should Kylo need a punishment.  

Your Father and siblings had all agreed to attend but didn’t yet know about Kylo’s true nature.  Even your best friends were in the dark.  They had rationalised it as you both having strange tastes.  The dining hall was set up for the celebration and the ceremony was to be held in the family chapel.  You feared it would hurt Kylo but he had shown you in person it held no power over him.  He had explained it hadn’t been sanctified in many years nor any prayer held there so it would be safe but you were still anxious.

Time flew as you talked to your siblings and the sun began to set.  Kylo would be rising soon and you were too excited to sit still.  Back and forth you paced your bedroom until Phasma visited with your brother following like a lovesick puppy.  

“You look wonderful, (y/n)” she smiled looking like she was wrapped in starlight.  “Kylo is a lucky man.”

“Thank you.” you smiled coyly.  “Now catch me up on your news!”

When the time came for the ceremony the anxiety you had managed to distract yourself from.  What if he changed his mind?  Or that you weren’t as good as you seemed?  What if he grew bored of you?

_ I cannot predict the future songbird, but this, you are what I want.  Trust in me. _

As you stepped out into the chill evening air you knew you could trust him.  He would keep you safe and love you.  The pathway to the chapel had been lined with candle-lit lanterns illuminating a red walkway down to the chapel.  Your Father met you at the stairs and guided you down reassuring you that they would still welcome you home if you changed your mind and he would be there if you ever needed him to have ‘a quiet chat with his fists’.  You were so grateful for their company that your dear dissipated as you stood in the doorway. 

The small restored organ began to play the wedding march as the whole room turned to you.  You smiled at the small gasps and sniffles from your friends and family and the quiet approval of Kylo’s side regal in their eternal life.  You looked up and you felt as though your heart stopped.  Kylo was breathtaking.  He stood regal at the front clad in a form fitting morning suit in black with cream waistcoat and shirt.  His long raven hair was combed back and he wore no jewelry.  When he turned to watch you, you could feel his adoration.

Stood at the altar, his larger hand holding yours, you were at peace with your choice.  The world slipped away and you answered on reflex.

“You may kiss the bride.”

Kylo smiled as he lifted your veil.  

“I love you, Lady Ren,” 

“I love you too, Lord Ren.” you smiled.

He kissed you sweetly as the chapel cheered and you left hand in hand content that neither of you would be alone again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
